The Search for Pandora
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: The alien box known as Pandora has crash-landed at the South Pole. Soul Society sends Soifon to investigate and bring back a sample. To do this, she teams up with her ex-boyfriend Logan, who is looking to destroy it, having heard what it is capable of. Things get interesting as they deal with each other as well as the Mishima Zaibatsu, G Corp., and of course, Shadaloo.
1. The Strange Object

**Okay, folks, I had this planned as a spin-off/alternate timeline from 'The World Warrior Tournament', which features my OC Logan Washburn. This will still feature him and his team from the story, but it'll be in the style of **_**Street Fighter X Tekken**_**. It takes place after Logan's battle against Soifon's father Wu-Shen Feng (since her bio on the Wiki site didn't list her mother and father, I decided to name him that; see Chapters 7-10 of 'The World Warrior Tournament'), but with the alliance between the two Assassins being uneasy due to their former relationship ending badly for both of them. I should also mention that Ichigo and Rukia will be featured in this much more often as well, having not been captured by Seth and S.I.N.**

**DISCLAIMER 1: Namco Bandai owns the **_**Tekken**_** series.**

**DISCLAIMER 2: Capcom owns the **_**Street Fighter**_** series.**

**DISCLAIMER 3: Tite Kubo owns **_**Bleach.**_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Radio/Cell phone"_

'_Name of Place'_

"**Zanpakuto Talking"**

"**Hollow Talking"**

* * *

**The Strange Object**

The _'Mishima Zaibatsu'_ was a corporation of corruption, no better than Shadaloo. More often than not, it's had a change of leadership. First, it was Jinpachi Mishima, who was killed by his son Heihachi. Several years after, Heihachi had a son who was as corrupt as he was, but on a different note; this son, Kazuya, who is the head of the rival _'G Corporation'_ has inherited his grandfather Jinpachi's 'Devil Gene'. This was not inherited by Heihachi, however, so it skipped a generation. The next to inherit the 'Mishima Zaibatsu' after a number of years was Kazuya's son Jin Kazama, who also inherited part of the 'Devil Gene', but due to the fact that the Kazama clan can seal away darkness, the Gene remained hidden in Jin for quite some time. Unlike Kazuya, who embraced it, and Heihachi, who pined for it, Jin hated it. To this day, he wishes it to just go away.

Jin was in his office looking out the window that Heihachi had stared out of. He was still trying to find a way to get rid of the 'Devil Gene' that was in him. He knows what he does in his 'Devil Jin' form and he hates it as much as he does the source itself. Jin often feels himself responsible for what he has done and tries to distance himself from his friends, unlike a certain world wanderer we know. While Jin does have certain similarities to Ryu, such as the fact that Ryu is trying to get rid of the 'Satsui no Hado', the two also have a few differences, including the fact that Jin tries to solve problems on his own and Ryu has his friends, most notably Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, and his best friend and rival Ken Masters, to return him back to normal when he goes into his 'Evil Ryu' state. Jin knew who Ryu was, but seeing as how he has never met the wandering warrior, he didn't know about the 'Satsui no Hado'.

Jin saw a strange meteor soar through the sky above the city and thought nothing of it until his childhood friend Ling Xiaoyu came in to give him a report. Jin saw the frightened look on his friend's face and knew that something was up. "Xiao, what's the matter?" Jin asked. "What did the reports say?"

"J-Jin, the reports picked up something strange coming from that meteor. It's almost as if there was something alien on that thing. Do you think we should check it out?" asked Xiaoyu. The answer was obvious to Jin, especially with an explanation like that.

"If there is something on that meteor, then we need to see what kind of power it possesses. Hopefully, it'll finally rid me of this damned curse on my family," he said with determination as he looked on his arm. Xiaoyu nodded, showing that she was ready as well. Jin saw that she wasn't about to let him go on his own, so he let her tag along.

* * *

In St. Louis, Logan Washburn was still waiting for his den to get repaired since the incident that nearly destroyed the city. He was back in his base city fighting his archenemy in Shadaloo, the assailant Vega. Ever since the two have met, their first match resulting in a loss for Logan, they have been in an intense rivalry, trying to best one another to see who was a better fighter. Like in the tournament where he met Chun-Li, Cammy, Guile, and Abel, Logan wore a black, form-fitting sleeveless shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and black sparring gloves. He traded in his combat boots for sneakers as he took a cue from Guy and discovered that they make for faster movements and a much better footprint should he kick someone like Vega in the face or the rear end.

Vega noted that the only thing that Logan had changed was his shoes: they were a pair of white sneakers with a black Jordan insignia on them. He knew about the change in speed that the young Assassin gained and counted the shoes as the main factor. Logan took advantage of the distraction and delivered a quick cross on Vega's mask. He then got his favorite Ultra technique, the 'Chidori Shoryuken', ready to hit his foe again. The fight was stopped however, as he saw that Vega was looking away from him and at the sky. "What's the big deal? Why'd you stop?" he asked before he looked up and saw what he was looking at. It was a meteor, but it emitted a strange Spiritual Pressure.

Vega took the chance to run off. Logan noticed it, but thought it for the better, especially since he needed to prepare for what was to come. He heard his cell phone ring and saw that it was a video call from Cammy. "Hey, Baby Doll, what's going on?" he asked after he answered it.

"_Nothing much, Hun,"_ said Cammy. _"I take it you heard reports about that meteor?"_

"Now whoever said I needed a news report. That thing interrupted my fight against Vega."

"_Ugh, you're fighting him again?"_ asked another voice. It turned out to be Chun-Li. _"Logan, I know how much you hate Shadaloo for what they do, but why can't you and Vega call off your rivalry?"_

"I just don't like vanity and arrogance and he's both rolled up into one."

"_Well I'm afraid that you're going to have to call Bill and tell him that you'll be on the search…that is, if you're going after that thing,"_ Cammy said.

"Of course I'm going after it. Somebody's got to keep Bison away from it. Chances are, I'm going to have to destroy it, though," he said. "Can you tell where it went?"

"_From what we picked up, it went out to the South Pole. That's going to be cold for you. Are you sure you can handle it?" _asked Chun-Li.

"I'm sure. I'll see you two later." After that, he called Bill and told him about the situation, including the fact that he was going to have to destroy the alien object, something that Bill greenlit. He went and packed his stuff to get ready for the journey. _'My biggest hope is that I won't have to fight Chun-Li, Cammy, Guile, and Abel,'_ he thought.

* * *

_(Soul Society…)_

In the meeting hall, there was a discussion going on regarding the strange object that soared through the skies and landed at the South Pole. They were discussing who to send, seeing as how Captains and Lieutenants would be suitable. Ichigo Kurosaki was at the meeting as well since his Spiritual Pressure was at least the level of a Captain's. "Now let's get this meeting started. Mayuri, can you please present to the rest of us your discovery?" asked the Head Captain Shunsui Kyoraku.

Mayuri nodded and began his explanation. "Not too long ago, there was a strange meteorite falling from space and landing precisely at the South Pole. However, our sources tell us of strange readings on the scales. We believe this to be the legendary power known as 'Pandora'," the scientist said, shocking everyone. "There is not much information on it, so we need to send someone out there to investigate and to bring back a piece of it."

Soifon decided to take her turn to speak next. "You said that the readings were strange?" she asked, getting a nod from Mayuri. "Well whether it's Pandora or not, it's still in the supernatural/extraterrestrial department."

"And your point is, Captain Soifon?" asked Mayuri.

"Don't get her started, Mayuri. She probably wants to go with Yoruichi to investigate," Shinji teased.

"Don't forget that I can kill you in two hits, Captain Hirako. My point is that Logan's bound to check it out. Pandora would fall under his department after all. Besides, there are corrupt organizations like Abstergo or Shadaloo that might want its power as well as his. I-I'm merely going to protect him." Momo noticed a faint blush on her mentor's face at the mention of Logan's name.

"Well bring back a sample for me to check out while you're down there."

"I'm going as well," Rukia said, finally speaking up. Byakuya was worried until she said her next words. "I'd also like to bring Ichigo along with me."

"Very well," Kyoraku said. "Anyone else interested?"

"Rangiku and I will go too," said Toshiro. "Besides, there's a chance that Logan might be with his team from the tournament. I promised Guile that he and I would fight if we were to cross paths again." Soon, it was put to a vote and everyone agreed to it.

* * *

_(World of the Living…)_

Logan was hitching a ride on the back of a farm truck headed for Texas. The truck was full of hay bales that he could relax on. While he knew the danger the object could place, he wasn't that worried…at least, he didn't show it. He only hoped that this truck wasn't heading towards San Antonio due to the fact that an old friend of his was living there and he didn't want to put her in danger or deal with her spoiled dog. At least he was able to relax for the first leg of the journey.

The truck stopped at a gas station to fill up and that's when Logan made his move to get away. He got his compass out and saw which way was South. He made his way on the rooftops of the city they were at and immediately wished that the truck was in Arlington. Much to his dismay, he wound up in San Antonio like he didn't want to. He didn't even bother to look for his old friend, so he made his way to the Texas-Mexico border. Once he got halfway through the city, though, a Senkaimon opened up and Soifon landed on him. "Ugh, I swear the next time Mayuri Kurotsuchi does that, I'll make a move to replace him with Urahara," she said, swearing under her breath.

"What…did…'Frankenstein'…do…now?" Logan asked struggling to breath. Soifon heard that and looked around until she saw that she fell on him. He got up and brushed himself off after she got off of him. "What the Hell are you doing here, Soifon? Can't you see that I'm busy? Or do you want to slap and yell at me some more?" Soifon had a downcast look on her face after hearing that.

"Look, I apologized and I left you alone for a while. What more do you want?" She saw that he was walking away. "Logan! I'll tell you what, since I slapped you, you can slap me back, okay? I won't hold it against you or anything! I won't even tell Lady Yoruichi!" she exclaimed.

"If I hurt you, I'd be hurting myself, Soifon. I don't hit ladies."

"Don't give me that! You had no problem hitting Juri Han in the tournament!"

"That's because Juri isn't much of a lady." He saw that Soifon was blinking, confused as to what he meant, so he decided to clarify it. "What I mean is that ladies are usually polite women who can still take up for their own. The 'polite' part doesn't necessarily describe her." This shocked the Second Squad Captain, but the explanation did make sense.

Suddenly, the pair looked down and saw a couple of fighters walking the back alley after beating up a gang. One had a red karate outfit on with his blonde hair sticking straight up while the other one looked like Bruce Lee, but with fancier looking pants with a dragon pattern on him. "Those two look pretty tough. In fact, I think the guy in the dragon pants looks familiar," Soifon said. She then remembered that they watched some martial arts movies. "I know who that is! That's Fei Long! You know, that martial arts movie actor!"

Logan noticed that they saw them and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I thought you were supposed to be stealthy, Soifon. Besides that, just because someone looks like Fei Long, doesn't mean that they are. Last I checked, Fei Long doesn't have a Fu Manchu moustache." They turned to them and Soifon saw that her ex was right. Logan decided that there was no point in hiding when he saw the one in the gi. "Hey, that's Paul Phoenix," he said.

"Who is Paul Phoenix? Is he some kind of a big name in martial arts?" That's when Paul decided to talk.

"I guess you never heard of me. Then again, the tournaments that I participated in weren't exactly broadcast," he said. "Though I wonder how the one in the jeans heard about me."

"The name's Logan Washburn and I happen to be a big fan of martial arts, mostly of Ken Masters, his buddy Ryu, and Fei Long. And speaking of which, who's the Fei Long stunt double?"

"Well at least he's got the trash talk down," said Paul as his friend got angry.

"You will regret ever messing with Marshall Law, kid! I don't do movies like that wannabe Fei Long! My fighting is real! And you get to see it first-hand!" Law said. That's when the name clicked with Logan.

The other three saw that Logan had a smirk and was about to laugh. "Oh man, I'm sorry, Mr. Law! I didn't realize you were the owner of that restaurant chain that made a new building back in St. Louis! What was the name of the place again? Was it 'Marshall China'? I've got to admit, that's some pretty good food there! Tell you what, if I win, the next meal I have at one of your restaurants is on the house, but if you win, I'll do the dishes for the rest of this evening!" the Assassin exclaimed, shocking Soifon. She knew that he was confident that he could beat them, but she was scared that he might get cocky before remembering that he's been restraining himself from that trait.

Law started chuckling. "Well, well, so you think you could beat us? Okay, I'll amuse you. You'll pay for that 'Fei Long stunt double' remark, though," he said.

"Oh I'm quaking in my boots!" Logan then felt Soifon's hand on his shoulder. "You want in on the action, don't you?"

"Yes. If you wind up doing the dishes, and I know you won't, I'll do them with you. Besides, I just got here. I can't let you have all the fun," she said with a smirk. Paul decided to get in on the fun as well, which excited Logan because he always wanted to fight martial artists, and he and Soifon were up against two of them.

* * *

_(England…)_

Cammy and Chun-Li were getting ready to go, hoping to meet up with Logan and to stop the alien object. Soon, the fight detector on Cammy's cell phone went off, so she checked out which of their old teammates was fighting. "That thing's still online?" Chun-Li asked.

"Yes it is. How else can we keep track of the boys while we're away?" Cammy looked and saw no signal emitting from Guile and Abel. She saw a signal coming from San Antonio, so she opened it and saw that Logan was fighting. "What on Earth is Logan doing in San Antonio? I thought he didn't want to go there," she said. As soon as Chun-Li heard that, she rushed over to her teammate and saw who Logan was fighting.

"Marshall Law and Paul Phoenix?" she asked. "I hope he has a tag partner because according to the files, those two aren't very good by themselves, but together, they make one formidable tag team." She then saw who his tag partner was and was very surprised about it. "He has a tag partner alright."

"Who's his tag partner?" asked the blond.

"Soifon is his tag partner. There's going to be a lot of tension between them. I can tell."

* * *

_(San Antonio…)_

Paul made the first move and it was a rushing punch. Logan had the perfect counter for it. "Shoryuken!" the Assassin yelled. The punch hit Paul square on the chin and sent him up a few feet. Soifon decided to occupy herself with Law. He decided to go for a kick to her head, but the training Soifon did with both Yoruichi and Logan kicked in. She ducked under Law's leg, grabbed it with her arms, and tripped him up, twisting the leg she was holding in the process. Soifon spun Law around several times while holding the leg and threw him near Paul and Logan, who were still fighting one another.

"Heads up, Logan!" she yelled. Logan caught Paul's fist, spun him around, and let him take the hit from Law being thrown. He then jumped off of Paul's head and into the sky. Since Paul was still dazed from that impact, he didn't see Soifon backing away. The two martial artists looked up and saw a glint in the sky as well as Soifon at a distance.

"Skydive Assault!" Logan exclaimed. The speed and velocity that he was going at was too fast for either of them to dodge. Once he made contact, a huge dust cloud started to form, forcing Soifon to cover her eyes. Once it cleared, she saw that Paul and Law were in craters that were in their respective shapes. She also saw Logan dusting off his hands while smirking. She also stood there smirking, knowing that she couldn't be mad at him. After all, ever since they met for the second time in Karakura Town, they both shared the recklessness trait. "Well, Law, a deal's a deal."

"Fine, you get your free meal at the next restaurant," Law said. "By the way, are you two going after that meteorite?"

"Yeah, we are," Logan said, surprised that he would ask that. "In fact, my next stop is the border between Texas and Mexico."

"Good luck getting passed that. At any rate, you might want to look out for the Mishima Clan. They can be ruthless foes to face." The mention of the name 'Mishima' shocked Logan. He hoped that he wouldn't fight Kazuya anytime soon on account of the 'Devil Gene'. He still didn't know that much about Jin, not even the bloodline connection with Kazuya or Heihachi.

"Well, we know how to get passed the border. As for the Mishima Clan, thanks for the heads-up." Law nodded his head and shook hands with the Assassin. As soon as he picked up Paul and left, Logan turned to Soifon. "Thanks for the help today. I know you've wanted me and you to work together for a couple of months now. That was a good stress reliever," he said without his smile present. Soifon knew exactly why.

"No problem. Why don't we compare notes? You seem to have flinched a little at the mention of the Mishima Clan," she said. "If we put our heads together—and I know it'll be hard for you given the emotional pain I put you through over the two months before you met Chun-Li and the others—we might be able to find out more on what's going on and why the Mishima Clan was mentioned."

"Okay, but I'm only doing this as an ally of Soul Society, not as your boyfriend or ex or whatever, you got that?" Soifon nodded, still broken hearted due to his bitterness. "You go first."

"First of all, I'm really sore about that ordeal myself. I didn't want to slap you. Second, the data that Mayuri's R&amp;D team found saw that the numbers exceeded normal astrological/supernatural findings. Whatever was on that meteor wasn't anything ordinary, nor did it come from Cloak's world. We believe this thing to be Pandora, and its sights are set on this very planet. I need to bring a sample back to the R&amp;D team to find out if it truly is Pandora. Now it's your turn."

"The Mishima Clan, as Law said, is very ruthless. Their clan is one whose members turn on one another and have a very powerful moveset. Currently, I only know of two direct members and the pet bear of one of them. The members are Heihachi Mishima, the former head of the corporation called _'Mishima Zaibatsu'_; his son Kazuya, who is the head of the _'Zaibatsu's'_ rival _'G Corporation'_; and Heihachi's pet bear Kuma. I don't know that much about Kuma's personality, but I know that he and Heihachi are loyal to one another. I find that surprising since Heihachi holds no loyalty or compassion to anyone. The clan has a curse among them. I'm sure you've heard of the 'Devil Gene'." Soifon was shocked, but nodded anyways. "Well, that happens to be their curse. Heihachi doesn't have it, but wants it for himself, while Kazuya has embraced it. If anything, that might be similar to Ichigo's Hollowfication or the 'Satsui no Hado'.

"There is a fighter I don't know much about. He burst onto the scene when I was 17. He was 15 when he came in, so it's been about seven years. His name's Jin Kazama, and from what I could tell, he's got some of Kazuya's traits. What I would be afraid of most when it comes to him is if he got the 'Devil Gene' as well." The explanation worried Soifon, especially the part about Heihachi. Since he was power-hungry, there was a good chance that he'd go after Logan on account of his 'Chidori' manipulation. "Whether that meteorite was Pandora or not, we need to destroy it before Heihachi or Kazuya get their hands on it. Mayuri can forget about his sample if it is, because even a little bit of it could cause trouble for both the Soul Society and the World of the Living."

If Soifon didn't have her mission to keep in mind, she'd agree with him. "I'm sorry, Logan, but you know me by now. When I set my mind on something, I see to it that it gets done. But even if we don't have the same goal, I can still go along with you to protect you from those Mishima Clan bastards as well as Jin. Plus, since Chun-Li and the rest of your team aren't here, who's going to protect your back should Shadaloo and S.I.N. get involved. It may be a losing situation for you either way, but if you let me go with you, at least you'll have a chance," she said.

After a moment of thinking, Logan came to his answer. "As much as I'd hate to team up with you, seeing as how it's still too soon, I guess I have no other choice. You can come along with me," he said. While he didn't smile, Soifon did, showing that she was ready for this adventure.

"Okay, then let's get started."

* * *

_(England…)_

After watching the fight, Cammy and Chun-Li let out a sigh of relief that Logan and Soifon didn't kill each other. They got the rest of their stuff ready to start their journey to the South Pole to find the meteorite. "You know, I'm amazed that even with the tension between them, they're still able to work together," Cammy said.

"You know, you're right, Cammy," said Chun-Li. "I guess Logan's old bond with Soifon is still lingering inside both of them, even if they don't know it. C'mon. Let's head for Antarctica. That thing is waiting for us. Besides, if we run into Soifon, I have a lot to say to her about their breakup." After that, they set foot on their journey, hoping to meet up with their teammates.

CHAPTER 1 END

* * *

**Okay, so that was Chapter 1 of this new project. I'm basically using what I read about the **_**Tekken**_** characters as the basis to the personalities in the story, so sorry if they aren't accurate. I need to get **_**Street Fighter X Tekken**_** to start with that series.**

**So Logan reunites with Soifon and there is a little tension between the two due to the breakup in-between 'Symbios-Issues' and 'The World Warrior Tournament'. Despite that, they manage to earn a free meal at '**_**Marshall China**__**'**_** after beating Marshall Law and Paul Phoenix. Now they set off to find the meteorite believed to be Pandora, each with a different goal in mind: Soifon with the Soul Society's goal to acquire a sample; and Logan's goal to completely destroy it. However, with the Mishima Clan possibly on the hunt, things could get a little more difficult. To make matters worse, not only do they have to find out more about the meteorite, but there's a good chance they'll have to deal with Jin as well. Stay tuned.**


	2. New Rivals and Old Friends

**New Rivals and Old Friends!**

As Logan and Soifon made their way through Mexico, Logan thought about how long the journey was going to be. Since his motorcycle was destroyed by a giant robot, they had to travel on foot. Neither one of them liked it too much, but they knew that they couldn't hitch a ride too many times. There was a good chance they could run into trouble if they did, trouble they were trying to avoid. Logan gave Soifon a duster poncho with a hood so she didn't stand out too much. She discovered the material to be pretty cool as well. Since part of Logan's blood was Brazilian-Portuguese, he tanned pretty well. He still wore a poncho and brown cowboy hat to keep from being discovered. Something was pestering him, so he turned to his ex-girlfriend. "Are you comfy?" he asked.

"I'm as comfortable as I can be, I guess," she answered. "We were in San Antonio when we fought Phoenix and Law, right? Why didn't we go visit your old friend Lacy?"

"Well, first off, there's the fact that she has a spoiled dog that I didn't want to deal with. Second, if that thing we're after is Pandora, I don't want to endanger her. That's why I never bring her on these 'field trips', so to speak." He then tensed up a little. "We've got company." They looked and saw a couple of figures. One was a girl dressed in a combination of light and dark purple. Her hair shared the same color scheme as well. The dress was split down the front and ended in a back-skirt. Her breasts were covered in a halter-like manner complete with strings around the neck. The other one was a man with red military armor and a cape. His brown hair was spiked vertically. Logan recognized the emblem on his armor as the insignia for the Mishima Zaibatsu. _'That's strange. How come I'm only sensing a Spiritual Signature coming from this guy and not the girl?'_ the Assassin thought.

"Um, _perdone,_" the man began. Logan and Soifon looked around.

"You can speak English to us, _amigo_. We understand it pretty well," Soifon said. Inside, Logan was laughing a little at the man's face as well as Soifon's mannerisms, especially since she was trying her best Spanish accent. "What do you need?"

"Thank goodness. We need to find the nearest fueling station. We're just a little hungry." Logan and the young girl weren't buying each other's acts, but Soifon and the man weren't paying much mind.

"Well we can't let anyone go without anything to eat." The Soul Reaper Captain looked around until she saw a gas station. "_Señor_, over there should work." They saw the gas station. "We'll even accompany you there as well. _Mi amigo_ and I have not had anything to eat in a while either." Soifon fell back a bit to talk to Logan. "Great, now we can get snacks for the road," she said.

"We're going to have to keep an eye on them, Soifon. I didn't exactly fall for their act since I didn't sense anything coming from the girl. It's like she's an android or something. Also, did you notice the emblem on the man's combat armor? It was that of the Mishima Zaibatsu. They could mean trouble. And I'm going to guess that the girl has the same opinion about us," said Logan.

"If that's the case, keep a close eye on the girl and see if she can see through the ruse. She might know something about Pandora. I'll see if I can keep the man busy." Logan nodded, but he already knew that he and Soifon were busted.

* * *

He went and joined the girl, who looked like she was looking at an electrical conductor. _'So she is a cyborg. I knew it,'_ he thought before joining her. "I'm not going to bother with hiding. I know you picked up my heat signature," he said to the girl.

"You are correct, Logan Washburn. I did pick up on your heat signature. I also have your profile stored in my databanks," the girl said, revealing herself to be a robot.

"So Jin Kazama's been keeping tabs on me, has he? What's your name?"

"My name is Alisa Bosconovitch and my partner is named Lars Alexandersson, Jin's half-uncle. I can assume that you are in search of Pandora?"

'_This girl is Alisa Bosconovitch? She must've been created by the real one's father. I've got to say, he can get the details down pat.'_ "My partner's name is Soifon, and yes, we are after Pandora. She's trying to get a sample for her friend, but I'm trying to blow it to kingdom come. What about you?" Logan explained.

"Then it appears we have the same goal as you. Our mission is to stop Pandora at all costs. I have done some research on it. Through it, I discovered that it can give ordinary humans power that they can't possibly comprehend. If that happens, then mankind is doomed. It is our duty to stop it before millions of people get killed," she said, showing him some holographic images.

"That's why it set its sights on Earth. It's trying to wipe out the human race."

"I can see you acknowledge Pandora as a sentient being. You are wise to do so. Doing otherwise would be a devastating mistake, one that you cannot afford to make. You are an adept fighter according to my readings, Logan. Perhaps you can accomplish your goal before your friend completes her assignment."

Before Logan could say another word, Lars interrupted him from behind. "Hey, _Amigo_!" he exclaimed. "Leave the woman alone! What gives you the right to question her?"

"Everything, since the three of us are out for the same goal. That goal is to destroy Pandora, Lars," Logan answered, not even bothering to hide his Missouri accent. This surprised Lars, who was even more surprised that Logan took off the duster and hat. "Logan Washburn at your service."

"So you're the Assassin that my father and half-brother have been worried about. Quite frankly, I'm not surprised. You are one of the most skilled Assassins I've heard about. I'd say you rank up there with Nina Williams as far as your deadliness goes. I'm shocked that my half-nephew doesn't pay any mind to your activities. But then again, he doesn't care about anything that doesn't involve getting rid of his family's curse."

"Why are you working for the Zaibatsu, Lars? Surely, you could've picked a better career choice, couldn't you?" He saw that Lars was looking nervous. "I see. You were hoping to find out more about Heihachi, weren't you?"

"Yes. You see, Logan, I am the illegitimate son of Heihachi Mishima, so I'm sure you can figure out who my half-brother is."

"Kazuya," Logan answered.

"You might not know this, but Jin Kazama happens to be Kazuya's son." Logan crossed his arms and thought as Soifon approached the trio.

"So that explains why he looks so much like Kazuya. I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner."

"Don't blame yourself, Logan. You were probably busy doing other things like taking care of the cyborg incident in St. Louis to find out," said Alisa. "It wasn't Jin that was keeping tabs on you; it was my father Dr. Bosconovitch. He found you to be extremely interesting and, while he was loading my databanks with the real Alisa's memories, he also logged your information into them as well."

"Damn. I guess my adventures in dealing with Abstergo drew too much attention. How about a friendly little spar? It'll help us prepare for when we go up against the enemy."

"Sure thing, and why don't we make it a tag team match? You're friend there looks like she can hold her own." As Lars said this, Soifon took off her gear and got ready to fight. The first attack was Lars', as he did a straight punch forward. Logan tried to block it, but was sent back several feet. He and Soifon were shocked at this man's strength alone. Soifon figured it was a concentration of his chi. Alisa followed that up with an aerial attack from her arms, which turned into cannons. This time, it was Lars' turn to be surprised. Logan Flash Stepped towards him, put his lower body in a leg-lock, and tripped him up.

Soifon was planning on getting Alisa out of the air with a Kido spell, being forced to reveal a bit of her power to ground her aerial foe. After doing the incantation, she aimed the fingers at the cyborg. "Bakudo no. 4: Haniawa!" she exclaimed. The energy rope caught Alisa and grounded her, causing her to crash. Lars was shocked at his two opponents, having underestimated Logan.

'_She's a Soul Reaper?'_ he thought as he sparred with the Assassin. Lars tried to kick him, only to have his leg caught. Logan tripped him onto the ground, spun him around, and sent him to Alisa. Before the mercenary landed on her, he stopped short and elbowed Soifon in the stomach before sending her crashing into Logan. When she recovered, she saw that Logan was out-cold for the moment.

This just left her and Lars. Naturally, when facing an opponent whose strengths and weaknesses you know nothing about, the first emotion that hits you is fear. When you have this emotion, you have four options: cowardice, where you find a place to hide as your foe is attacking you; recklessness, where you charge at your opponent without thinking things through; wisdom, where you try to talk your opponent out of a fight; and courage, where you continue to battle to defend your life and the lives of those around you. Soifon wasn't a coward, nor was she that wise (still a novice compared to the Head Captains Yamamoto and Kyoraku, as well as Yoruichi). She took a look at her unconscious partner and decided that courage was her only option. Lars charged for her as she built up her Spiritual Pressure to block the oncoming punch. As soon as he made contact, he saw the determination in her eyes as she had firm footing on the ground. Lars began to wonder what the source of that determination was before figuring out that it was Logan. She was trying her hardest to win this fight for him.

The stalemate between the two was broken as Lars received a hard punch to the stomach. He saw that Logan regained consciousness. The two of them didn't have anything to worry about when it came to Alisa since Soifon did the full incantation for the Kido spell she used on her. The two Assassins charged at Lars, Logan in front of Soifon. As Lars was about to counter the oncoming punch, Logan threw him for a loop and Flash Stepped out of the way. It was Soifon who elbowed him as payback for earlier. She grabbed the mercenary by the face and slammed him onto the ground, ending the fight.

Soifon dispelled the 'Haniawa', letting Alisa free, while Logan and Lars popped their necks. "Man, I needed that," said the 24-year-old. "I could've done without conking my noggin on the rocks, though."

"My readings indicate that none of us have sustained much damage. However, Soifon received the least of it while you and Lars got the most," said Alisa.

"Well at any rate, that was good combat practice. That should help us to get ready. Though, I would recommend you don't fall asleep during the process," quipped Lars, earning a glare from Logan. Suddenly, his fight detector on his phone went off. He checked it and saw the matchup.

"I thought we weren't going to call anyone except your team," Soifon said.

"This isn't a phone call, genius. My phone can pick up fights that my teammates are getting into. From the looks of things, Cammy and Chun-Li are about to get in a fight," he said.

"Who are they fighting?" she asked after seeing the shocked look on his face. He showed them the phone screen.

"They're fighting Ichigo and Rukia."

* * *

_(Europe…)_

Naturally, Cammy saw the fight on her tablet and wished that it was her that was teaming up with Logan. Chun-Li was driving them to the site Pandora landed at, but also wished that was her with their boyfriend. The two women knew that he wouldn't team up with Soifon by choice—Lord knows that he would rather be teamed up with Yoruichi, Renji, Ichigo, or Rukia—so they figured that Soifon wormed her way into teaming up with him. They were glad that the two of them were still able to pull out a win despite not knowing anything about Lars or Alisa. "So what do you think? Do you think that you'll get the chance to give Soifon those choice words if we come across them?" Cammy asked.

"Quite honestly, yes," her partner answered. "The way Soifon broke off their relationship was uncalled for. Logan may have forgiven her, despite the preference to be away from her, but I haven't. Cammy, she slapped him hard and caused the poor man to break down in tears. I can never forgive that. What's worse is that she was his first love. The upside is that had that not happened, we wouldn't have met him. I don't know, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't trust her, no matter what her goals are."

"I suppose you're right. It makes me wonder how dull our lives would be if we haven't met him." The Brit looked out the window in wonder until she saw a couple of familiar faces: Ichigo and Rukia. She grabbed onto Chun-Li's arm, signaling her to stop. Chun-Li saw the familiar mop of orange and immediately recognized Ichigo. They found a parking space and got out of the car.

Ichigo and Rukia were in their gigais for the time being. Ichigo was doing what he did best: knocking out punks who, from Chun-Li and Cammy's perspective, were hitting on Rukia. "If you guys don't want to wind up six feet under, I suggest you get out of our way. We don't have time to play games, and quite frankly, I'm not in the mood either," he said in a threatening manner. Like in Karakura Town, Ichigo was able to scare the daylights out of them. "Well that takes care of that."

"Nice going, but you forgot to ask them about Pandora," said Rukia, fixing a stern glare on him.

"It's not like they would know what that is. We need to find someone who does know about it."

"Causing trouble, Ichigo?" said a voice. The two Soul Reapers saw Chun-Li and Cammy. Chun-LI had her arms crossed while Cammy had her hands on her hips. "You know, I could write you up for public disturbance."

"Actually, miss, Ichigo wasn't the one who caused the trouble. It was those punks he scared off. You see, Ichigo labels memorials as sacred," Rukia said, showing the two women the memorial the punks were messing with. "As such, he hates people who so much as shake the vase with the flowers." As Rukia explained this, Chun-Li and Cammy saw that Ichigo was checking on the vase. Luckily, it didn't have any cracks in it, so he took it to a water faucet, rinsed out the dirt, and filled the vase with water before placing the flowers in the vase.

All the while, Chun-Li and Cammy saw some similarities between Ichigo and Logan. Rukia saw the same thing as well. "Well now that that's done, should we get going, Rukia?" he asked. Rukia gave him a nod in confirmation. "Sorry for wasting your time, Chun-Li, Cammy. We'll be on our way now."

"Hold up, Ichigo," Chun-Li said. "You and Rukia mentioned something about this 'Pandora' thing, right?" The question shocked the two Soul Reapers. "How about you guys let us in on what it is?"

"Sorry, but that's Soul Society's business only."

"We apologize for the inconvenience, but we can't put you in any danger, especially since we don't know much about it ourselves. Besides, there could be Shadaloo agents around here like Vega who could be after it for their own personal gain," Rukia explained.

"How about we fight it out of you?" Cammy asked, shocking Chun-Li. "If we win, you tell us what you know about it. If we lose, we'll be on our merry way." The proposition wasn't settling well for the Substitute, given that he hates fighting women, even if they were good at martial arts. Tatsuki was an exception. On top of that, these two were Logan's girlfriends. He was afraid that if he hurt them too bad, he would be forced into fighting Logan in his Bankai state.

"Fine," said Rukia. "We accept." Ichigo was shocked at his girlfriend. Unfortunately for him, he knew that he couldn't back out now.

"After this fight, Rukia, you and I are going to have a long talk." After dropping into their fighting stances (the two Soul Reapers still in their gigais), Rukia jumped into the air to try knock Cammy and Chun-Li down. There was one move in Cammy's arsenal that she didn't take into account.

"Cannon Spike!" the Brit shouted, doing her upwards strike on the Squad 13 Lieutenant. Ichigo was having a hard time against Chun-Li due in no small part to her 'Thousand Leg Kick'. She pushed him back even further with a 'Kikoken', which Ichigo noted wasn't as powerful as his own 'Getsuga Tensho' or Rukia's 'Hakuren'. Since he still was in his own body with a limiter placed on him, it was enough to knock him back a little. Chun-Li saw that Rukia was being a real pain to Cammy, so she ran and made like she was going to kick Ichigo off his feet by jumping up. He crossed his arms over his eyes, which was what the Interpol Officer was planning. She jumped off of Ichigo and did a 'Spinning Bird Kick' on Rukia. "Spiral Arrow!" exclaimed Cammy, tripping Ichigo up.

The two agents regrouped, as did the Soul Reapers. Rukia wiped a little blood off of her lip before smirking. _'She's becoming more like Tatsuki every day,'_ he thought. "I guess they're giving you a run for their money?"

"You got that right, Ichigo," Rukia answered. "Even with the limiters placed on us, we should've been able to make quick work of them. Cammy's a tough one."

"I can say the same about Chun-Li. It's a good thing Cloak and Logan aren't here to see this. Cloak would have a field day and Logan would shake his head. Can you still use your Kido spells?"

"Yes. That should give us an edge, but won't our cover be blown?"

"It's way too late for that. They already know about Soul Reapers." Cammy charged at Ichigo while Chun-Li was gathering her Chi for her Ultra tactic. The two didn't know that Rukia was gathering her Spiritual Pressure for the same thing. Cammy tried to kick Ichigo, but he grabbed her leg and spun her around before sending her back to Chun-Li.

Rukia got her Spirit Energy to the amount she wanted, so she made a sign. "This shouldn't hurt too much. Hado no. 4: Byakurai!" she exclaimed. The blast was heading towards both of their opponents as Ichigo got out of the way. Chun-Li couldn't fire off her 'Kikosho' in time. Once the dust cleared, the Soul Reapers saw that Chun-Li and Cammy were down for the count. "Well that takes care of that. I was actually hoping for a warmup."

"Be that as it may, Rukia, now we've got Logan, Guile, and Abel to deal with. No doubt they all have a fight detector with them. We need to stop messing around if we're going to stop Pandora," said Ichigo, as serious as ever.

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to throw a few punches around. I sensed that Captain Soifon used a low-level Kido spell earlier." The two of them helped Cammy up while Chun-Li was unconscious. "Besides, I rarely ever get to fight barehanded like you, Tatsuki, and Chad. I need the practice."

"Barehanded my ass!" exclaimed Cammy in a pained manner. "I don't think that Kido Spell was called for!"

"Ms. White, if you really want to know more about Pandora, then you need to ask someone who knows what they're talking about. That way, you'll be prepared to take it on when the time comes," said Ichigo. "I wish we knew more about it other than what we got from the R&amp;D Department, but I'm afraid we still don't know much. We were sent to get a piece of it, as were Soifon, Toshiro, and Rangiku."

"Speaking of Captain Hitsugaya, you might want to call your friend William F. Guile. The Captain wishes for a spar against him while Lieutenant Matsumoto wants one against you," added Rukia. Cammy was in no mood right now to deal with Soul Reapers, so she hoped that she wouldn't be fighting Rangiku anytime soon. Still, she nodded anyways and bid Ichigo and Rukia farewell.

* * *

Once the coast was clear, she put Chun-Li in the back seat of the car, got in the driver's side, and continued their journey. "Call Logan Washburn," she ordered to her phone.

"_Hello,"_ said Logan, who was still with Soifon, Alisa, and Lars.

"Logan darling, I got some bad news," she said.

"_I know. You lost against Ichigo and Rukia while they had limiters placed on them._ Believe it or not, Baby Doll, on account of his wild and near-uncontrollable Spiritual Pressure, Ichigo's limiter is a severe one, which would make any other Soul Reaper aside from Kenpachi Zaraki seem 100% human." Cammy face-palmed at the info; she was humiliated at the fact that Ichigo was near-human again and she and Chun-Li still lost. "So why did you and Chun-Li fight against those two anyways?"

"Why did you and Soifon fight against Lars and Alisa?"

"_We wanted a friendly spar."_

"Well we were trying to get some info on this thing called 'Pandora'. We needed to see if it was related to that thing that landed at the South Pole last night," explained Cammy.

"_Cammy, I've got some bad news for you, sweetheart: that thing IS Pandora."_ Cammy was shocked at the explanation. _"The reason we need it destroyed is that it has the potential to give humans supernatural powers and they won't know what to do with it. That's why I'm trying to get it through Soifon's thick head that it needs to stay out of the hands of Soul Society's R&amp;D Department."_

"_Hey!"_ Soifon yelled in the background. _"My head's not THAT thick!"_

"_Says the woman who outright refused to eat at a 50's Diner in St. Louis because they weren't serving fish at the time!"_ exclaimed Logan, refuting the Squad 2 Captain's comment.

"If Pandora is capable of doing that, then it needs to be destroyed or it will wipe out all of humanity as well as the Soul Society," said Cammy. "We need to keep it away from Shadaloo as well."

"_Not just them, Cammy. We also have G Corporation and Mishima Zaibatsu to deal with as well. I wonder if Ken's company might give us more info."_

"You mean the Masters Corporation, don't you? I highly doubt it. The only branch is in Chicago and you two are way off. At any rate, your favorite China Doll is just now waking up. I'll tell her the whole ordeal, including what Pandora is capable of."

"_Okay, Cammy, thanks,"_ said Logan. _"I love you."_

"I love you too, Logan."

CHAPTER 2 END

* * *

**Okay, so Logan and Soifon manage to beat Lars Alexandersson and Alisa Bosconovitch, the former of which is Jin Kazama's half-uncle. However, Chun-Li and Cammy lost to Ichigo and Rukia, who won't tell them about Pandora. Eventually, Cammy learns from Logan, who learned from Alisa, what Pandora is capable of, so she sets out to destroy it before Bison gets his hands on it. Stay tuned to find out what happens next.**

**Okay, guys, I'm going to let you decide who should be in the next fight. Remember that the roster is from **_**Bleach**_** and **_**Street Fighter X Tekken**_**, so you can only choose from those two. If you do choose from **_**Bleach**_**, please pick fighters that are post-1000-Year Blood War. Right now on the search, I have: Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro, Rangiku, and Soifon.**


	3. Speed vs Muscle!

**Speed vs. Muscle!**

As Logan and Soifon traveled through Mexico, they were making good time. The fight against Lars and Alisa only slowed them down a little bit, so they had plenty of time to catch up. He bought a canteen for him and Soifon each and they filled it up with water so they could survive. After all, Soifon did want to keep up appearances and Logan was a human. He had his cell phone on him so he could check on Chun-Li and Cammy, as well as Guile and Abel. Unfortunately, he couldn't get a hold of either of the latter two.

Soifon was getting unnerved about Logan not talking to her at the moment. She was really hoping to use this opportunity to bond with him, but Pandora was making it extremely difficult. She hated that the box had to show up now of all times, but it gave her another chance to be with him, even if they weren't together anymore. She decided to break the ice that was forming between them. "So…have you and Chun-Li been shopping lately?" she asked.

"Damn. Still not answering," Logan said, pushing the 'END CALL' button on his phone. "C'mon, Guile. Pick up the phone. I'm sure you and Abel didn't lose yours."

"I was thinking about getting her a gift. Maybe one for Cammy as well. What do you think?"

"What was that?"

"You're not paying attention, are you? I asked you what you thought about me getting your girlfriend and Cammy a present. What is it that they like?"

"Chun-Li likes sweets and crepes. Cammy likes cats. Maybe after we destroy Pandora, you can look for those gifts, possibly as a peace treaty for them. Oh, and just for the record, I'm in a relationship with Cammy as well. It was just like with you, me, and Yoruichi."

"What do you mean 'after we destroy Pandora'? I need to bring a sample to Kurotsuchi as ordered by the Head Captain in case you forgotten!"

"Well Franken-klutz can kiss my ass on that! I'm not risking Soul Society's safety just because Mayuri wants to play 'Mad Scientist' with a device that could potentially put even Byakuya Kuchiki to risk! That thing needs to be wiped out completely!" Before Soifon could argue some more, they heard a motorcycle coming up by them. He yanked her out of the way and saw who was on the bike. It was Rufus and Zangief. He launched a grapple chain and grabbed the bike before attempting to gain some leverage. Soifon clung on to him to help out. "Damn! How much horsepower does this sucker have anyway?" he asked rhetorically.

Soifon stuck her Zanpakuto into the ground, slowing down the motorcycle and increasing hers and Logan's leverage. "Oh man! I could've sworn that I changed the oil on this thing!" Rufus said. "It's not the radiator or the gas tank. Why in blue blazes am I slowing down?"

"Uh, Comrade," Zangief said. "I don't think it's the bike itself you need to worry about." This grabbed Rufus' attention, so he looked behind and saw Logan and Soifon hanging on for dear life.

"Hey! No hitchhikers!" The fat man tried swerving left and right to try and get them off, but it only succeeded in loosening Soifon's Zanpakuto from the ground. Logan hit the retract button on his gauntlet, causing him and Soifon to head towards them. The Assassin planted his heel on the seat before taking off on the side, causing Rufus and Zangief to fall off the bike. The two speedsters landed in front of their new opponents. "Hey what gives? I had to pay a pretty penny for that bike! Now what are we going to ride in?"

"Your bike's still functioning well Rufus, unlike the part of your brain that supposed to give you some common sense," Logan said. All of a sudden, it dawned on the two of them who it was.

"Oh, so it's you, is it? I've been waiting a long time for this moment! You're going to pay for humiliating me at the S.I.N. Tournament! I'm going to take you down, I'll take your friends down, and I'll especially take down Ken Masters! Then that'll prove that I am the Greatest Fighter in America!"

"Uh, yeah, in order to do that, you and Ken both have to be in AMERICA for you to prove it! In case you forgotten, we're in Mexico! This pretty much means that your point would be moot!" This served well to tick Rufus off, so he charged towards Logan in blind rage. The Assassin shook his head before side-stepping and tripping him up. He noticed a shadow over his head, so he looked up and saw Zangief about to slam him. He 'Flash Stepped' away from the Red Cyclone, causing him to land on his face, before looking at Soifon, who was stirring up dirt with her foot. "If you would like to join in at any time, feel free!"

"Bah! What did I tell you about beautiful women of eligible age, Comrade?" Zangief asked rhetorically. "They only serve as a distraction! That's why yours truly will never get married! It's also why you don't have a lot of muscle on you!" He said all this while showing off his muscles and scars.

"I'm going to let you in on a little something, Zangief! That's my ex-girlfriend and she can handle her own against big lummoxes like you and Rufus there! As for my muscle mass, I take speed over strength any day!"

"Well then, boy, I guess we'll see which is more effective! I have already fought your French comrade in the tournament! Now I get to fight you!"

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT LUMMOX COMMENT, KID!" Rufus said loudly. He kept trying to hit Logan with his 'Snake Strikes', but the Assassin kept dodging the strikes every time. "HOLD STILL, WILL YA!?"

"I will if you learn to think once in a while!" Logan had finally caught one of Rufus' wrists, causing the fat man to struggle. Rufus went for a 'Messiah Kick', but Logan blocked that one too. "Okay, if you're just going to stick with the old, get-you-winded moves, then I'll use a classic as well! Shoryuken!" the Assassin shouted, using the famed uppercut to knock Rufus down. "You're too predictable, bub." As Rufus was resting, Zangief tried to sneak behind Logan, only to get kicked in the face by Soifon. The taller of the speed duo looked and saw the Red Cyclone rubbing his cheek. "Better late than never, I suppose. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Call it repayment for saying I could handle my own against these two," she said. Suddenly, Zangief growled, signaling the two Assassins to get out of the way. The Russian tried to grab them, but they ducked and, in synch, tripped up both of his legs to make him fall down. Zangief's reaction was a growl and grabbing Logan. He tried to grab Soifon, but she was just too quick. She kept delivering quick strike after quick strike, giving her ex enough time to drop down a smoke bomb. He jumped away and prepared a 'Chidori Blast'.

"Черт!" he said, swearing in Russian as he saw the Assassin with the blast. Logan fired it and it landed on Zangief due to Soifon not giving him enough time to block. The blast hit him hard, but he stood there for a second before fainting. Rufus came running after them, but Logan stuck his arm out and knocked him down. This also knocked him out since Rufus was low on energy anyways.

"Well that takes care of that," said Soifon. Logan's phone had just started ringing after she said it.

"Guile, what's up?" Logan asked.

"_What's up is that Chun-Li and Cammy had already informed me that you're on your way to the South Pole,"_ Guile said.

* * *

"Sorry I missed your calls, kid. I had just picked up Abel. We're on our way there now. What's your situation?"

"_Soifon and I are in Mexico. We had a bit of a run-in with Rufus and Zangief, but they were easy as pie. They were just mere annoyances, especially Rufus."_

"That doesn't surprise me. We're on our way to check out that meteor that landed at the South Pole. We'll see you if we run into you."

"_Alright, Guile, but as your teammate, I should give you a little warning despite Soifon's objections,"_ Logan said.

"And what's that?"

"_That thing is called 'Pandora'. The Squad 12 Captain wants it for research purposes, but I keep telling Soifon that, because of its power, Pandora has to be destroyed."_

"Well, we'll keep an eye out and make sure there's nothing weird going on. Guile out," said the Air Force Major. After pushing the 'END CALL' button, he turned to Abel, who was still trying to work his phone. "Still no luck on reaching Cammy and Chun-Li?"

"I could probably tell you their progress if I knew how to use this thing," Abel answered. Guile shook his head since he should've figured someone didn't teach the Frenchman how to use a touch screen cellphone. This happened to be a mistake on Chun-Li and Logan's parts. Cammy figured out how thanks to Colonel Wolfman, so they figured that Abel could learn as well. Suddenly, Abel's phone rang, showing that Chun-Li was calling. "Chun-Li's calling. What do I do?"

"That is a touch screen phone, Abel. Swipe the green circle to the right, then talk on it."

Abel nodded and did so. "Hello?"

"_Abel? Why haven't you answered your phone before?"_ Chun-Li asked.

"It wasn't as simple as you said it would be. Guile and I had just left Monaco. We're on our way to the South Pole. Did Logan tell you who he ran into?"

"_We know. He got stuck with his ex-girlfriend."_ Abel could hear the angry growling coming from Chun-Li's throat as she mentioned Soifon.

"Well, whatever you do, don't do anything hasty. Guile and I already knew he got stuck with Soifon. The people we're talking about are Zangief and Rufus. They outsmarted them big time from what I hear, especially Rufus."

"_That's good. That fat jerk needs to keep his mouth shut. Cammy and I ran into Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. We lost against them in a fight where they even had their limiters in place and they were in gigais. Those two make a pretty good team."_

"It's good to know that, even though you and Cammy were their opponents. We'll see if we can get some fights in on the way." They hung up, Abel figuring out what the red icon meant.

* * *

Guile got the jeep started and they made their way to the South Pole. Guile was focused on the drive and Logan's warning while Abel was admiring the serene countryside. It reminded him of when they left Paris in the tournament and Logan took down Rufus to defend Cammy. During the course of the tournament, Abel's been sort of the little brother of the team while Guile was the big brother. Naturally, due to his experience and young age, Logan got the spot of the middle sibling along with Chun-Li and Cammy. Despite the ups and downs, the crew was like a family with their own purposes in the tournament.

Guile, the big brother, was in it to protect his own family and to avenge the death of his best friend Charlie Nash at Bison's hands; Chun-Li was searching for answers regarding her father's death; Cammy was doing a job for Delta Red as well as to search for answers to her past. Abel was searching for his past as well. Logan, on the other hand, was trying to get over the heartache that Soifon left him with, looking to stop Shadaloo and S.I.N. from concocting their evil schemes, searching for Ichigo and Rukia, and trying to get his revenge against Vega while simultaneously helping one of Cammy's fellow Dolls named Decapre. A part of Decapre knew that she was going to die, so Logan helped to ease the pain and suffering that she would go through, even kissing her on the lips and on the scar to show her how loved she was.

Abel was saddened when that thought crossed his mind. He and Cammy were both sympathetic for the girl. It wasn't her fault; she was just doing what Bison ordered her to do. Still, that didn't make it less hard for any of them. Logan and Cammy were especially torn since Decapre was Cammy's 'sister' and she and Logan had already gotten close. "You're still thinking about the tragedy suffered during the tournament, aren't you?" Guile asked, breaking Abel from his thoughts.

"_Oui,_" Abel answered. "Decapre was a lost soul, but Logan and Cammy stuck by her nonetheless. It still hurts me that someone like her had to suffer a severe trauma like she did under Bison's orders."

"Well, Abel, I'm afraid that sometimes we just have to move on. You, me, and Chun-Li weren't that close to her like Logan and Cammy were. They didn't see Decapre the Assailant. They saw Decapre the Girl. I'm amazed that, despite Logan's occupation, he's more compassionate than most Assassins in history. Even Ezio Auditore hasn't shown as much heart and soul as he has. She had real friends, but she didn't know it until she met our Assassin."

"Do you…do you think that Logan truly relates to her?"

"In all my heart, I do." Suddenly, the jeep was jumped on by a man in a jaguar mask. He had on a pair of purple pants and boots to match. The jaguar-man jumped off as the jeep was tipped over. Guile and Abel managed to escape and saw the other attacker. It was a man who was 7' tall, had hair everywhere but his head, wore purple gloves, kneepads, and green-and-purple shorts. "What the Hell is Craig Marduk doing here?" Guile asked.

"Who is Marduk?" asked Abel, whispering so they wouldn't hear.

"Marduk is the guy in the shorts. His specialty is Vale Tudo. His buddy there is King and he only speaks in roars." After hearing King roar, Abel knew it was time to get serious. Marduk and King charged for the two fighters, but Abel stood to protect Guile, grabbing their faces and slamming them down on the ground. He then spun around, King and Marduk still in his hands, and tossed them into the air. "Flash Kick!" exclaimed Guile, who decided to separate their opponents. The kick hit King in the chest, which left Abel with Marduk.

King leapt up and tried a suicide kick on Guile. The soldier, however, dodged it with ease, turned around, and did his 'Sonic Boom', hitting the jaguar-masked man dead on. That didn't stop him, as he charged for the soldier, grappled him, and squeezed him, making him groan in pain. Guile retaliated with a 'Flash Kick' and sent King back into the air. "Sonic…Hurricane!" he shouted, unleashing his attack on his opponent. After a few hits from the 'Sonic Hurricane', Guile put King in a headlock, punched the mask a few times, lifted him up, and threw him down, knocking the wrestler out.

Abel wasn't having much better luck against Marduk than Guile did. The two of them got in a wrestling competition and neither of them was doing better than the other. Abel saw an opportunity and used his smaller stature to gain more ground. He grabbed the bigger wrestler, spun around a few times with him on his shoulders, sent him into the air, jumped up and grabbed him, and slammed Marduk on the ground—his 'Breathless' combo. "It takes more than brute strength to win," he said to a knocked-out Marduk.

"Nice going, Abel. That little rumble was inconvenient. We need to make up for lost time," said Guile. Suddenly, he got a call from Logan. "Logan, what's up?"

"_I saw that you guys got in a fight with Marduk and King, so I wanted to see if you were alright,"_ said the Assassin.

"We're fine. I may be hurting a little thanks to King, but I've handled worse. Abel managed to beat Marduk."

"_Is that right? Nice work, Abel."_

"Thank you, my friend. We'll see you two soon." Logan nodded and hung up the phone. "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah," said Guile. "It's a good thing Marduk didn't damage the truck too badly. Something was odd, though. He didn't talk and he's normally known for it." They had a look at Marduk, who was still lying in his spot. Abel walked over and opened up his eyelid, seeing that the eyes were normal. "If Pandora has a visual effect on its victims and Marduk and King were hit by it, they're okay now."

"Let's get going. They'll be alright."

* * *

_(Elsewhere…)_

Jin and Xiaoyu had joined the search as well. Now they were at the old Mad Gear Hideout with Xiaoyu scared out of her wits. "There's something off about this place…" Jin whispered so that his friend was the only one who could hear him. He saw that Xiaoyu was scared as well. He put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "It'll be alright, Xiao. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he said. "This hideout used to belong to the Mad Gear Gang before they were taken down. I know you and I are both picking up a strange feeling from it."

"Do you…do you think there's anyone still here, Jin?" Xiaoyu asked.

"If there are, they're probably waiting to ambush us. We have to be on our guard." Suddenly, they heard the sound of a can being kicked and got ready for their opponents. Whoever they were, Jin was hoping that they'd be tough.

CHAPTER 3 END

* * *

**Alright, guys, I know it's been a while since I updated this one. Have patience with me. I have **_**Street Fighter X Tekken**_** now. That might give me some inspiration. I'll have Jin and Xiaoyu fight in the next chapter. The same goes with two other main characters besides Logan and Soifon.**

**So Logan and Soifon have humiliated Rufus and Zangief in Mexico while Abel and Guile took down King and Craig Marduk in the French countryside. Now, Jin and Xiaoyu are at the Mad Gear Hideout preparing for their next opponents. Who will they be?**


End file.
